Seven Flags, Chapter 1: Devil Fruit
Work In progress due to weather “I hate Magic” I remember the time when people where only dangerous when they had a weapon in there hand. Now everyone from the mailman to the little girl skipping down the street is dangerous. You never know what kind of crazy power they are sporting under that innocent facade. Damnable magic, always screwing things up. Well let me stop whining and get to the point. Well let me start you off with a introduction first. My name is Gregori, Gregori Dragonsblood. Don't let the name scare you. I have no family relations to dragons or anything that can breath fire. The name comes from a long forgotten age where my ancestors hunted dragons. Pretty badass right, well know that all of that awesome has left my bloodline generations ago. Now we are simply laborers and reporters. Me I am no different than the rest of my kin. As you can tell my skill as a writer is not that great so you can guess my profession. Anyway, back to the original topic. I hate magic, specifically devil fruit. They make no sense and they cause more trouble than they help. Pirates, Children, and government officials all running around throwing around powers that they barely can control. I mean just look at the world, abominations running a muck and legendary creatures changing the weather. If the rumors are true, which I doubt, there is even a pirate running around who is actually a hurricane. A hurricane! How in the hell are you suppose to stop that! The world has gone crazy. You know what is else is crazy, Borgus. No, no, no, I am not talking about the bald crazy guy that lives down the road, nor am I talking about the guy with the weird accent who works at the butcher shop. I am talking about the member of the Seven Flags, you know that crew of pirates out of West Blue. I think he is there Helmsmen if I remember correctly. That guy, now he is crazy, or better yet the power he has is crazy. As I told you before I hate magic and the magic around that one is a strange sight indeed. That man has the power to destroy the world. Work In Progress Alright I did not tell you how I make my money in this world. I told you before that I hate magic, and that I hate devil fruit specifically. Well I followed my father's advice and turned my passion into a job. I am a Witch Hunter, or better known as a Demon Fighter. We, Witch Hunters, travel the world looking for devil fruit users and eliminate them. We then capture there fruit and seal it away and then turn the body into our main base for a reward. The stronger the fruit the greater the payout. So when I heard that Borgus of the Seven Flags was in the area, Well I almost jumped for joy. Well I would be lying if I said that the only reason I was looking forward to eliminating the brute. My home Island, Dragonsblood Isles was destroyed by Borgus. He picked up the main Island, Zoff, and tossed it at a marine ship. The hunk of rock missed the vessel, but the waves along ended up sinking it. That single action alone had killed over ten thousand of my kinsmen, It was a action that I would not soon forget. So there I was, sitting on the docks of Saint Peters. I had just turned in a recent target, which had left a sour taste in my mouth. I won't go into the details, but I will say I was not proud of the hunt. As a result of this I was sulking and drinking a bottle of Dragon's Brew. As I worked my way though my guilt and depression I came across a peculiar marine report, which I stole from the local Captain. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:Work In Progress